


A Journey with Death (Death x OC/Darksiders II Fanfiction)

by SoullessWriter



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Darksiders - Freeform, Darksiders II, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Four Horsemen, Horsemen, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Profanity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessWriter/pseuds/SoullessWriter
Summary: WARNING: This will contain (occasional) swearing and a lot of spoilers. If you haven't played or seen the Darksiders I or II I highly recommend you do that first before you read this.Humans were extinct in the world as Agnes was told. Except for Agnes herself who is a human. She doesn't know where she came from or how she ended up in the Fjord of the Forge Lands. Not only that, but she is trapped in the Fjord because of the Corruption blocking the entrance. Agnes eventually befriends a Stalker - one of the deadliest creatures in the Forge Lands - and names them Ingrid. As months and months go by, Agnes waits for her rescuer to break the Corruption, but ultimately gives up when she becomes incredibly ill. Before she could let death take her last breath, a man comes to save her unplanned... A man who calls himself Death.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Darksiders II or any of the characters I've used for this story. They all belong to the original creators. All OC's belong to me and if they are similar to any real-life people then it is a complete coincidence. I am looking for constructive criticism so if you could leave some of that that would be great. :) I hope you enjoy the story, though. ^~^

 

Another cold day in the Fjord, trapped by Corruption, and clasped closely by Ingrid who’s trying her best to keep me warm. Ingrid is a Stalker I met after I had woken up in these strange place. She had a brutal wound on her hind leg which made it difficult for her to fight back when Prowlers would attack her. I helped Ingrid fight off the nasty Prowlers with the weapons Vulgrim traded with me. As that continued, Ingrid slowly began trusting me and I was finally able to help treat her leg. She hasn’t left my side since. It made me happy I had a friend now, even though we couldn’t communicate the same way. But we had each others’ backs - even now.   


 

I became very ill recently. I thought it was a minor cold, but then it became worse and worse. And here I am now. On my deathbed, waiting for my soul to be released from this weak vessel of mine. Ingrid and I have tried finding a place where it was warm, but no matter where we searched it wasn’t safe. Stalkers, Stingers and Prowlers attacked us from left and right, making it difficult for Ingrid to protect me. The only place we could stay without any disturbance was in the building sitting next to the lake.   


 

I’ve tried going to Vulgrim for help, but he wouldn’t give me anything unless I had a Boatman Coin or a chapter for his Book of the Dead to trade. I should be angry, but what would be the point? I knew I wasn’t going to last long here no matter how much I’ve tried breaking out of this place. Or how long I waited for someone to save us from this hell.   


 

But… I never expected my life to end so soon.   
  


The wind blows past my face, making me shiver and bury my face into Ingrid’s scaly skin.   


 

_ It’s so cold. I can’t feel my body. Damn it! _   


 

Before the last of my breath could escape my body, I hear a low growl rumble within the side of Ingrid’s neck. _Shit. Not another Prowler._ I cough aggressively into my sleeve and small splatters of blood wet the fabric. Ingrid nuzzles her head on my cheek out of worry and I scratch under her chin and she begins to purr in bliss, but her yellow eyes show her sorrow and concern for me. I smile sadly at her. _I won't last much longer. I'm so sorry, Ingrid. If I had known better this would have never happened. Please remember I’ll always love you._ I open my mouth to say my farewells, but as I look up I start to see the silhouette of a person and hear the crunching of snow being stepped on inching closer to us. Ingrid stands up slowly and growls warningly at the silhouette. I freeze up.  


 

_ Is that… a man? No, that can’t be. He doesn’t appear human either. What is he? Who is he? _   


 

The person before me stood a tall, muscular man with pale livid skin like a rotting corpse. Shoulder-length black hair and eyes a mysterious color of orange. He had a deep scar shaped in a peculiar symbol on his right shoulder. He wore a skull mask and russet shroud scarf around his shoulders along with a pair of old greaves. He had a harness around his waist along with two weapons which appeared to be scythes. A crow then flies down and rests upon his right shoulder and stares at us.   


 

Before I could have the chance to hold Ingrid back from trying to attack, the strange man then takes out his twin scythes and points them toward Ingrid. My eyes widen in panic.   


 

_ No! This man could kill her! _

 

With all the strength I had left I jump up and crawl as fast I can in front of Ingrid and block her from the man. I hold her head close to my chest and I yell in a plea to the man, “Please! Don’t kill her!” The man pauses and stares in shock for a moment before slowly he placing his weapons back on his waist. _ Thank God. That means he's not a threat. _ I let out a shaky sigh of relief and try to calm my rapid beating heart before I pass out. The crow who was just resting on the man's shoulder flies off, seemingly startled by my cry, and lands on a higher place of the rocky walls while watching us from afar. I sigh and turn to Ingrid.   


 

I close my eyes and rest my forehead against hers, “See…? He w-will not… hurt u-us. You m-m-may relax.” I manage to whisper to her in a raspy voice. Ingrid complies and sits down but still looks very cautious of the man in front of us. I turn my attention back to him, but my vision becomes more blurry as each minute passes. _My head is so dizzy… But I have to find out who he is first._ _Just hold on a little longer, body._ As I look at the man, he seems to be impatiently waiting for me to say something to him. _Do I ask who he is? It seems appropriate._  


 

Before I could attempt to ask the questions I thought in my head he interrupts me.   


 

“Try not to talk now, girl. You’re in enough pain as it is.” I flinch noticeably when he calls me "girl."  _ Makes me feel smaller than I already do. _ He then takes a step toward us and Ingrid immediately raises her head again and growls at him to not come any closer. The man glares back at her and now looks more annoyed than before. I put my cold hand on her cheek and bring her back to my chest. My hand shakily strokes her cheek soothingly as I try to listen again to the man.   


 

“Are you done yet?” he asks, annoyed. I weakly nodded my head and look down from the wind blasting me in the face. He then walks up to us slowly to not provoke Ingrid and kneels in front of us. I look at his face to get a better picture of the mask he wore while wondering why he’s wearing one. I stop at his eyes and for a moment I forget what’s happening as I gawk at his mesmerizing bright orange eyes.   


 

_ His eyes are so enchanting… He doesn’t seem anything close to Vulgrim. Not devilish, but not exactly angelic either. I wonder… _

 

“...come with me.” I blink a couple times and bring myself back to reality. “I... I’m sorry. What did you…?,” I can barely muster out the rest of the sentence.  _ It’s so cold. I’m shivering so much my chittering teeth make it difficult for me to speak. _ He sighs. “You won’t survive out here for long. You’ll need to come with me, human. But your friend will have to stay behind,” he repeats. I frown at him.  _ Leave Ingrid? He must be out of his mind. _

 

“I-I can’t-”

 

A lump like before erupts in my throat, interrupting my sentence and I cough into my sleeve, but no blood comes out.  _ Can I finish my dang sentence? _  “Your excessive blabbering won’t be the only thing that will kill you,” he says in an irritate tone. I narrow my eyes at him in annoyance. _I'll die trying, Mr.McAsshole._

 

“I-I'm not... Leaving Ingrid,” I say with a shiver as the breeze passes by for the 100th time.  _ Fuck this cold. _  Although I can’t see it, it looks like he’s raising an eyebrow at me behind that frowning mask of his. “Where we’re going it will be killed. I am only taking you.” My heart sinks.  _ No... I could never leave Ingrid behind. Never. But then again... I'm dying. When he leaves me to rot I’ll be leaving Ingrid one way or another. Maybe he can save me. _ I shake my head.  _ Still. I would be leaving Ingrid behind. What if I’m not able to come back and she thinks I have abandoned her? That's something I would never forgive myself to do. Can I convince him? _

 

I shake my head at him. “P-Please… She’s all I have. She-She won’t h-harm anyone-”

 

“Out of the question,” he interrupts again.  _ If he interrupts me one more time I’m going to slap his stupid mask off his face. _ “I am only bringing you. Bringing this creature will only complicate matters if she comes.” 

 

I narrow my eyes at him. “H-Her name is Ingrid. Not “thi-this creature”,” I correct him. I cough again into my sleeve and more blood comes out. My throat tightens and my eyes begin to well, but I swallow back in the tears. Ingrid takes notice and rubs her nose on my cheek to comfort me making me relax a little. I silently thank her with a another quick scratch under her chin and let out a shaky breath before looking back into the man’s eyes with a firm stare. He stares me back in the eyes, almost studying me. “I-I’m not leaving. I ap-appreciate the hel-help, but I-I’m not leaving with-without Ingrid.” I look away, ending the conversation and bury my face into the left side of Ingrid’s face, but then she suddenly pushes me away. My eyes widen in shock at her, startled by her sudden action. “I-Ingrid?,” I gasp. She uses her head gently again to push me towards the man. _She wants me to go?_

 

The man chuckles deeply with amusement and crosses his arms. “Seems your friend is more sensible than you are, human,” he says. I glare at him and his eyes smirk back at me.  _ Cheeky bastard.  _ I turn away from him to look at Ingrid. “N-no, Ingrid, I made a p-promise to you,” I say to her. Ingrid grunts at me and closes her eyes and nods at me

 

I smile weakly at her and kiss her forehead. Ingrid purrs and rubs her head against mine. “I’m sorry th-this has happened… B-be good… I’ll… be back… I promise,” I whisper softly to her. I let my forehead rest on hers to savor the moment.   


 

 _I can do this… With my condition, it’d make sense to say I won’t live long enough to see the next morning light, but I have to try. I can’t leave Ingrid like this. I promised her._   


 

Without realizing, the man lifts me off the ground and the wind grazes my back. My body starts to shake rapidly but stops when he wraps his shroud around me. He’s surprisingly very gently. I lift my head up and come to face the bottom of his chin.   


 

_ I still don’t know his name. _   


 

“W-...What is your name?” 

 

“Death,” he responds. I frown in confusion. _Death? Is he trying to play a joke?_

 

“My name is Death. What are you called by, human?”  _Oh... What a coincidence._ I lay my head on his chest out of tiredness and take a moment to myself to try and remember my name.   


 

_ Gosh... Did I forget my name again? Didn’t it start with an S? No... L? V? _   


 

The letters of a forgotten name slowly come back to me before I could feel my head pounding from thinking so hard.   


 

_ Agnes. _   


 

“A-Agnes…", I say to him as I feel my eyelids slowly closing.   


 

"My name… is Agnes.”   


 

From the moment I spoke those words, I drift off into a deep slumber.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _ Agnes.” _

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very late chapter and I'm sorry about that if you like this story.  
> I also in this chapter try to capture the Scottish language and how they talk and if I something wrong then I'm really sorry. I promise I did my research! The same goes for the Darksider characters because trying to get their character exactly is kind of hard for me so they may be tweaked a little.  
> I hope you enjoy though. :)

_I feel so light. My body feels like it’s floating on a fluffy cloud. Am I dead? Am I in Heaven?_ _  
_

 

I slowly open my eyes and come to see a blurry image blocking my eyes from the bright sun with silhouettes of plants surround it. I gasp and sit up abruptly, realizing the situation I’m in. _Where am I? Where’s Death? What’s going on? I look down at what I’m laying to see it’s a gazebos’ garden. Alright… This is new-_ _  
_

 

 _Wait, I’m alive! I need to get to Ingrid!_ _  
_

 

I look over my porcelain-skinned hands and arms to see most of my color has returned back to normal. I sigh in relief. _Looks whoever was taking care of me did a really good job. Before my ring and pinky fingers were bluer than the night sky. How long have I been asleep then?_ I shift my legs over the garden, but my body stiffens when I realize a new feeling on my left leg - along with the new attire I’ve been granted. I glance over my V-neck pecan baggy dress that stops below the knee and has a pecan colored strap wrapped around my waist tied tightly to keep the dress together. I swallow nervously as I glance more downwards over my left leg and my eyes widen in shock as I see stones and branches taking the form of a leg with smaller plants poking out from the cracks. 

 

 _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshwhere’smyleg?where’smyleg?where’smyleg?holyshitholyshitsholyshitholyshitholyshit._ _  
_

 

I hold in the vomit I feel coming up in my throat and swallow it back down causing a sting-like feeling in my throat. My face grimaces in disgust and I shiver. _Gross. I need to find water._ A piercing pain surges through my head, stopping me from proceeding to get off from my resting place and I hiss in pain while holding my head in my hand. My breath begins to quicken as I begin a panic attack. I flinch when a hand… A giant one, in fact, is placed on my shoulder and I instantly look up only to become more surprised and startled. A giant woman with a blue strap covered her eyes. Her white wavy hair with a small blue flower in it and a braid that graces over her chest. Along with her appearance, she wore heavy armor that accentuated her breasts and around her waist her unusual gadgets. She held a curly and twisted walking stick with tiny plants poking out from it much like my left leg. _How did I not notice this gigantic person in front of me? Is she the one who stole my leg?_ _  
_

 

“Easy there, young one. You must relax. Listen to my voice,” the woman says to me calmly. Her words cause me to relax and take this moment to slow down my breathing and regroup my thoughts. _In through the nose and out the mouth. In and out. In and out._ I put my attention back on the white-haired woman.

 

“My leg… What h-happened to my leg?,” I ask in a croaky voice.

 

She lowers her head and exhales then hands me a wooden flask. “Have some water first. You must be thirsty,” she says and I immediately grab it from her hands out of desperation and begin gulping down the water, quenching my thirst. I finish the flask within seconds and hand it back to her while gasping for air. I take in a deep breath then slowly breathe out a shaky one, counting the stars that I imagine are spinning around my head. I can physically feel the water flow through my body and regenerate my body. _That’s better._

 

I then close my eyes and let my body calm itself before I let myself fall into another panic attack.

 

_Now let’s be rational, Agnes, worse has happened to you. There may be a logical reason the strange gigantic lady took your shin. I mean she was nice enough to give me a new leg. It’s weird how my body doesn’t seem to be rejecting it though..._

 

I open my eyes and focus back on the white-haired lady and I ask again, “...What happened to my leg? How did this happen?”

 

She lets out a forced exhale through her pursed lips.

 

“There was no other way to save you, Agnes. Your leg couldn’t recover from the frostbite you endured and the fever was only making your body shut down quicker. If we hadn’t acted quickly… You would have died. _” Glad I didn’t. And, wow, frostbite. What a lovely, but dangerous name._ _  
_

 

 _Wait… she said my name._ _  
_

 

I feel my muscles release the tension it was holding in even if it still felt weird she called me by my name. _That must mean she knows Death._ _  
_

 

“As a replacement,” she continues, “Elder Eideard created a new leg for you; one from stone. It’ll take time to get used to, but don’t stress. I have made a walking stick for you, similar to mine, that will support you.” She holds up a walking stick similar to hers as she said, but in a size suitable for me and places it beside me. _But who is Elder Eideard? I guess I should’ve figured there would be more people here. Why didn’t Vulgrim ever tell me about them?_

 

My jaw clenches and my teeth grit together as the blood in my veins suddenly heats up.

 

_That greedy, awful son of a…_

 

I stop myself and let push the angry feelings away, not wanting my anger to be rubbed off onto the woman in front of me. _It won’t solve anything since you made a deal with him anyways. Especially with all the more questions I have._ _  
_

 

I take a couple of moments to gather myself before asking her all the questions that are dug into my mind, “Where am I then? And who are you? How many other people are here? Where’s Death?”

 

She chuckles deeply as if she if what if I asked were all silly questions. I tilt my head in confusion at her. “I apologize, I don’t mean to be rude. I never met someone as questioning as you. Which, of course, is a good trait.” She clears her throat. “I am called Muria, child. A Maker and Shaman of Tri-Stone. We are now in the gazebo's of Tri-Stone, where I find my peace and quietness with nature.” I let a faint smile cross my face.

 

_Muria. What a lovely name. I know what a shaman is. I guess Maker- er… Yeah, Makers is what her people are called._

  
_  
_Ok, stop being an idiot.

  
_  
_“How long have I been asleep?,” I ask. “For about 4 days and nights now. Not very long, but not very short,” Muria answers. I nod. I hope Ingrid is alright. I need to see her. I already miss her badly.

 

I look around the inside of the gazebos and the plants beautifully grown around it where I’ve been placed to rest on. _Such beautiful plants… She must have planted these herself._ I shake my head and focus back on Muria. _Dammit, stop getting distracted! Ingrid! Number one priority is to get to Ingrid!_ _  
_

 

“I need to get back to the Fjord. I have a friend there who I need to get back to,” I say to her assertive. Muria’s expression became puzzled for a moment. “You mean to say there are other humans among the Forge Lands?” she asks with slight shock.

  
  
“N-No,” I answer. “She’s a Stalker. Her name is Ingrid. Please, I need to see her. I need to know if she’s safe,” I beg eagerly.

 

Muria’s jaw opens slightly in shock.

 

A heartfelt chuckle is then heard from the doorway gathering both Muria and I’s attention. “My, my. After all, that’s happened to them, the little one is still quite talkative, hm?” an old man voice says. Another giant person stands at the doorway of the gazebos except they appear as an older man. A very, very, very old man. His face had many wrinkles and his white beard was in three sectional braids - two big and one small. His small eyes had a shimmer of grey that almost looked like silver. He wore heavy metal armor with gold on it along with a helmet with U-shaped horns sticking out. Are those really necessary? He held a staff with one of his bizarrely large hands that had very long and dirty nails. _Geez… Even Ingrid’s claws were cleaner than that._ I then look down at my dirty and pale hands. _Eh. Who am I to judge?_

  
  
Aside from his hands, his aura was very tranquil to be around. It’s almost the same feeling I get when I’m with Ingrid. I feel safe...

  
  
He smiles at me warmly making me relax my shoulders. “Don’t fret. I am Eideard and I am the eldest of the Makers.” I bet. “Now, little one, I must ask you. How did you come upon the Forge Lands? Do you know?” he asks me with pure wonder with the slightest bit of concern.

  
  
I take my time to peek through my first memories of the Fjord.

  
  
Oh boy.

  
  
I let out a breath and begin my story. “I remember waking up on a small corner of grass near a lake. There was also an enormous stone giant next to me who looked like he was… sleeping. Although it was clear he didn’t have any limbs, he was easy to spot out. Vulgrim later told me his name was Oran and that he was, in fact, sleeping,” I tell Eideard as he and Muria look at each other knowingly. _I guess they know him, too._

 

I continue my story. “After that, I saw a destroyed building nearby and swam my way towards it in hopes of finding food and shelter. Then, out of nowhere, a demon named Vulgrim appears in front of me and tries to take my soul, but I was able to strike a bargain with him in exchange that I keep it.”

 

“You - a human - struck a bargain with a soul collecting demon merchant? That is very unlike of him indeed,” Eideard says completely baffled.

 

“She also says she befriended a Stalker whom she named Ingrid,” Muria adds.

 

“Maker’s bone… You come with many surprises, little one. It is no wonder the Creator looks highly of you humans,” Eideard praises me, making me blush shyly.

 

“I need to see her,” I beg them. “My Ingrid… Please, let me go see her. I need her to know I’m ok. I don’t want her to be alone again.” My heart brings back that aching feeling of Ingrid sitting there in the snow alone waiting for me to return.

 

“You will, my child. But there are things you need to understand. Things you need to know about this world you’ve been brought to,” Eideard says to me. I furrow my eyebrows and stare down at my hands. _I suppose that’s true. I barely know anything about my being here. Partially thanks to Vulgrim._

 

“Alright… I’ll stay to listen. But please don’t keep me long. I don’t want Ingrid to wait any longer than she already has.”

 

Elder Eideard nods his head in agreement before getting back on topic.

 

“Is there anything else you remember?” he asks. “Well...,” I begin, “Once the deal was struck he aided me with proper clothing and weapons - along with a meal. After a couple of weeks I was able to gain memory of my name, but… as time passed on I couldn’t remember anything else. Where I came from. Why I came here. If I have a family…” I look down as I can feel my eyes begin to well. I blink several times to try and stop the tears from trying to flow.

  
  
“Do not upset yourself, child. There is reasoning to your coming to the Forge Lands whether you know or not. But it is up to you in whether you want to find that reason or not. Begin now what you will be hereafter (quoted by Saint Jerome) and you may find your lost memories of who you once were,” the old man says with gentle encouragement and wisdom. I nod and pat my cheeks.

 

“You’re right,” I agreed. Eideard smiles and turns to Muria asking, “Do you have any talismans that could be helpful for this?”

  
  
Muria places her other hand on top of her walking stick. “Perhaps. However, I’ll need the materials to make this talisman,” she says. She faces me. “Think you can handle it?”

  
  
I nod with confidence as my adrenaline flows through my body and fills me with excitement, but I stay calm. “If I can handle frostbite in wintery weather for days, then gathering materials will be a piece of cake.” Muria chuckles with amusement. “You will need the following items - Mordant Dew, Mystic Stonebite, and-” Muria swiftly plucks a strand of my pale blonde hair as I hiss a small “ouch.” “- a strand of your hair. Death and maybe that pup, Karn, can help you find the rest of the materials,” she informs me.

  
  
_I’ve heard of the Mystic Stonebite before from Blackroot and I have yet to find them. I hope he’s doing ok since I haven’t seen him after I caught that fever. Hopefully, he’ll let me borrow one. I’ll make sure to apologize to him for being gone so long. I miss him..._

  
  
“Alright,” I say, “But how exactly does it work once you make the talisman?’

  
  
“Hold your questions for another time. For now, we must head to the Maker’s Forge - your accouterments are held there,” Eideard intercedes. He makes his way back to the gazebos’ door before glancing back at us. “Come now. There is much for you to learn, little one,” he says again then turns and walks down the stairs. _Guess I better get up and going._

  
  
I do as he says and push all my questions to the back of my head before grabbing my new walking stick and hopping off the gazebos garden. My feet land on the ground a little too hard, making me easily lose my balance before Muria catches my shoulders and helps me stand properly. Muria chuckles at me humorously as I sigh in relief, “Thank you… Again.”

  
  
“My pleasure, little one. But try not to overexert yourself.” I let out a small chuckle and nod, “I won’t, Muria.” I grab my walking and walk down the stairs with Muria as we follow Elder Eideard. As we walk down the stairs, all sound fades as I become awestruck by the scene of Tri-Stone. The bright sun painted the sky in faded colors from blue to a soft yellow-orange indicating the day had just started. The proximity of the sky to me felt as if I was standing on floating ground.  _I could get used to this…_

 

Across from Muria’s gazebo was the same gazebo led by another stack of stairs except there weren’t any plants surrounding it like Muria’s. Between the two gazebos stood a tall building with three signs in the shape of a flame, a teardrop, and… flaming rock? _I honestly don’t know, but it looks cool._ The right had the red flame and was the only one shining brightly of light. The left side had the teardrop and glowed dimly of blue. The middle one was on the stone face’s forehead and the color of the white flame. 

 

_Huh._

 

We follow Elder Eideard to the building, but as we start to walk I hear a loud yell come from the distance behind me. I look back to see across the stone bridge a large, brawny man in a warrior’s outfit with brown hair in a long ponytail hit wooden pawns with a giant hammer. He stops what he’s doing when he notices us and a big grin forms on his face. “Aha! The human’s awake! Maker’s miracle!” the man exclaims and makes his way towards us.

 

Muria chuckles beside me. “That is Thane. An old warrior of the Makers,” Muria tells me.

 

_Thane. Why does that name sound… familiar?_

 

Thane stops in front of us and grins again, but directly at me. “Gled te finally meets ye,” he greets warmly, “Hoo’s that new leg of yer’s doing?”

 

I relax at his warm welcome and smile at him. “I-It’s alright. A bit difficult, but the cane helps.” _I just wish I was still able to fight. I don’t to be restricted like this forever._

 

“I don’t suppose you are able to train her, Thane? Once she recovers,” Elder Eideard asks, a slight amusement heard in his voice.

 

My eyes widen at his question. _Wait, so I won’t be restricted like this forever!?_ I look up at Thane with hope and excitement. _Please say yes please say yes please say yes._

 

Thane smirks at us. ”I will be mair than happy to, old one. A good fighter shoulda gu tae waste!”

I grin widely and drop my walking stick to wrap my arms around his waist tightly. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” I squeal excitedly to him.

 

I feel Thane’s body freeze up before he ruffles my hair and chuckles deeply. “Aye, aye, yer welcome, lass.” I hear Elder Eideard and Muria chuckle at us from behind.

 

When Thane and I break the embrace we all make our way into the Maker’s Forge and I am suddenly granted with an enormous room and in the middle was a stairway that led up to a grand furnace. I hear loud clashes of metal hitting metal and I flinch the first few times from the loud ringing sound each time. A tall red-haired muscular woman comes into the view from atop the steps and her eyes widen when she sees me. “Maker’s beard! The human’s awoken!,” she exclaims in a thick Scottish accent.

 

I shyly hide behind Muria and peek at the strange lady from behind. _Geez, what am I so suddenly timid for? She’s really pretty though._ I internally facepalm at myself for being so weird and Muria chuckles at me. “Don’t to be so shy, little one. They are our friends, too,” she assures me. _I figured, Muria!_

 

We make our way towards them, but I can’t help but feel suddenly shy around the red-haired woman. Her chocolate brown eyes look down at me, her eyebrows nicely defined and arched giving her that fierce look that gave that amiable but formidable feeling about her. By her was a man brawnier than Thane who wore a blacksmith helmet and held a giant hammer in his hand as he pounded it into what looked like a giant key. _Just what kind of doors do they have out here?_

 

She grins at me warmly. “M’name’s Alya and this is my brother, Valus,” Alya greets while gesturing to her brother - the blacksmith. I look at him and he gives me a nod with a deep “Hm”, then continues working by taking the flattened piece of metal with his bare hand and dumping it in a cauldron, the steam emitting from the water. My eyes widen when he takes the hot metal with ease and almost worry for his ashen hands. _His hand isn’t even burning!_

 

“He’s used to it,” Alya says, as if reading my thoughts, “It won’t hurt him. He coud hold boiling lava with his bare hands and he wadna feel a thang!”

 

_Wow… What a badass._

 

“I see ye leg hasn’t been much of a trouble. I woulda thought you’d be in too much a shocker to even the gazebo. And now look at ye! Why yer a natural!” she exclaims happily as she gives me high praise.

 

I can feel my entire face and ears heat up and turn red from her praise and I dart my head down to the floor, too embarrassed to face the people I stand together within this very room.

 

“Th-th… Thank you, Alya,” I stutter.

 

Thane bellows out a laugh. “Ah, look ‘it her! All riddy and blate!”

 

My face only turns redder and I fidget around by playing with my pale blonde hair.

 

Muria then takes a step toward us and puts her hand on my shoulder, pulling my back to her. “The child has faced many hardships, Thane. Don’t make this uneasy for her first day,” Muria scolds Thane, her tone sharp but soft.

 

Alya then smacks the back of his head and Thane hisses and rubs the back of his, glaring at her. Valus glances at them to see for a moment what the sudden loud smack noise was and seems to watch in amusement at his sister as she scolds the ancient warrior.

 

“Thar was no need to git veeolent, Alya!,” Thane snaps at her. Alya places her hand on her hip and returns the same angry and annoyed expression. Elder Eideard chuckles at their childishness.

 

“Whit’s fur ye’ll no go past ye, Thane. Lear some mainers!” she retorts. The two begin to bicker back and forth and I look up at Muria, unsure whether to say something to stop their argument. She gives me a small smile and shakes her head. “This is normal. No need to worry,” she whispers. I smile and nod my head. _They look cute when they argue._

 

Just then a familiar man and crow opens the doors and walks in, silence hitting the room. The air becomes still and everyone’s eyes turn to him as the man’s orange eyes glance back at us until they land me and stare.

 

My eyes widen as I look back at him, realizing who he was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
“ _Death._ ”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death returns and tells Agnes of his brother, War, who was framed for the Apocalypse. Agnes gets a flashback of when War saved her after the Apocalypse happened 100 years ago. It is then more questions are gained than answers. How did Agnes survive the Apocalypse after 100 years? Why did War save her? What is Agnes' purpose?  
> Death proposes it would be best if Agnes stayed with the Makers for her safety, but Agnes suggests otherwise forming a small argument between the two. Under Death's embarrassment, Agnes "wins" the argument and they make their way to the Lost Temple to awake the Warden.  
> Of course, AFTER they return to the Fjord to see Ingrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a while. Again. ^^; But I would like to point out that a portion of the dialogue from the game was put into this chapter and I want to give credit to that before people think I was stealing. I just like to be assuring of others and myself. Anyways enjoy!

His eyes stare at me with clear shock to see me - alive I presume.  _I guess I would too if I was in his position._ Absentmindedly, I stare at his eyes again, feeling my mesmerization increase than the last time I saw him. My spirits became lifted as soon as he walked in the room and even higher when he looked straight at me, my heart pounding with excitement to see my savior again.

 

However, his eyes did not show me that same expression.

 

“So the human lives… I guess you proved me wrong, old one,” he says as he makes his way towards us, his crow flying off his shoulder and onto a higher ledge of the ceiling. Disappointment fills my heart of his words, but…  _What did I expect?_  Death examines my leg, impressed at how well I’m standing on it. “Humans have a stronger will than I expected.”

 

My frown deepens at him in curiosity rather than in annoyance at his comment than I should have.  _I’m not so easy to die than what they all think. Sure, it was out of their help, but I’ve gone through a lot to get to this point._

 

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but why did you save me when you thought I would die?” I ask him. His body pauses, and he goes quiet as he searches for an answer.

“Whether your death was certain, you here alone has brought many questions and complications. Besides… I had to save you anyway. It would have been contradictory if I didn’t,” he answers. I opened my mouth to ask my next question, but then he interrupts me, knowing what I would ask. “I intend to restore humanity to find my brother’s absolution... War. This will erase him of the crime.” My face softens at him, but my heart skips a beat when he mentions the name of his brother.  _War… Where have I heard that name before? A man’s war like the ones Vulgrim would talk about? No… This is a_ ** _name_** _for a person. A name I’ve heard before._

 

_And I intend to find out why._

 

“What crime did your brother commit?” I ask him, my tone gentle and sympathetic.

 

“I said he was not the one who committedthe crime. He is  _innocent_ ,” he responds defensively, making me flinch and taken aback by his harsh tone. Death halts for a moment and seems to mutter something - however I am unsure what - before looking away but the sound of Elder Eideard’s voice interrupts from behind us. “She only meant to ask what crime was he accused of. Not the other way around, Horseman.”

 

Death sighs, looking back at me and clearing his throat.

 

“The Charred Council accused him of starting the Apocalypse - the cause of your race’s extinction.” I nod and put my finger on my chin to contemplate on my thoughts.  _I wonder…_

 

“Your brother,” I say to Death, his orange look into mine once again and I almost stutter on my words, “What does he look like?” Death’s eyes give me an odd look at my question - as does everyone else. A shaky breath escapes my lips.

 

“I… Your brother,” I glance at Thane, “and your name. They’re familiar. But I can’t my finger on how they are.”

 

Thane and Death glance at each other before returning their attention. “Long white hair with matching eyes. Red hoodie. Carries a sword called the Chaoseater. Spark any memories?” Death lists.

 

Luckily for me. It did.

 

 

 _I was running. Running as fast as I could from the Wicked, my heart thumping and adrenaline rushing from the urge to escape these awful creatures. “_   **_What’s happening?! Is this real?! Unbelievable! Everyone’s become zombies like in the movies!_  **  _”_ **** _I screamed in my head, the panic rising within each second that passes by. The Wicked was a good distance from me, but they continued to chase me! I’ve been shouting for help for the past 10 minutes, but nobody has come out to help me. “_   **_Where is everyone?! Don’t tell me I’m here by myself!_ ** _”_

 

_Unfortunately, I was right. No matter how loud I screamed for help or how long I ran, not another human was going to appear in sight. Maybe nobody wanted to help me. Maybe they were too scared._

 

_How cruel I used to think. But the worst of the truth was yet to come._

 

 _Scurrying under an old school bus I lay flat on my stomach and cover my mouth to quiet down my heavy breathing. “_   **_Please walk by me. Please walk by me_  **  _,” I silently begged. I hear the sounds of their rushing footsteps in the distance then see their feet run past the bus and further into the city. Breathing out in relief I start to crawl back out from under the bus, but I stop when I suddenly hear the sounds of bodies being slashed and crushed, the splattering of blood flying out from where I just ran mere seconds ago._

 

 _“Just a few more… Hah!” a booming voice yells as the sounds of more bodies drop to the floor, most likely dead. My aching body freezes up and my pupils shrink into tiny dots out of fear from the loud voice causing the slaughtering. “_   **_Dammit! Right when I think I’m in the clear!_ ** _”_

 

_Silence meets the air and I hear slow walking coming towards my way._

 

_I then see them start to walk by the bus, one of them walking on two feet with large metallic boots while the other floated with an azure mist smoking off where there would be feet._

 

_“Wait!” a guttural voice abruptly says, making my body jolt out of surprise of his sudden loud voice but thankfully no noise was made, “I smell something sweet… Something human.”_

 

 _I shut my eyes tightly and put my hand over my mouth, my breathing becoming more and more haggard. “_   **_Don’t notice me. Just dooon’t._ ** _”_ ****

_I then hear a doubtful scoff. “Humans haven’t been alive for a hundred years, Watcher. Don’t be ridiculous,” the man with the booming voice says back._

 

_“Really?” the one called the Watcher questions with amusement, “I would think otherwise.”_

 

_A harsh grip grabs my ankle and slides me out from under the bus, causing me to scream and claw the ground, my fingers scrap and bleed from the process. I kick my feet at the kidnapper violently to loosen their grip. “Let me go!” I scream, “Let go of me!!!”_

 

_The one who grabbed me growls deeply. “Silence, you puny human! I’m not going to kill you!” they shout._

 

_“Not yet,” he adds._

 

_I gulp._

 

_The hand grabs a ball of my collar and lifts me off the ground and I come face-to-face with two inconceivable people. The face of the one who grabbed me had no mouth - covered by his own skin - with six azure eyes and levitating black hair that glowed azure. He had wings of a bat and long, sharp fingers. The creature wore shackled chains clutched to his wrists and waist, his chest had a reptilian-like eye embedded in it. His body floated from the ground much like his hair and wherever he moved a black mist would follow his trail and evaporate, as mentioned before._

 

_The other man appeared more human than the other creature did. He was a tall and Herculean man who wore a red hoodie over his shadowed face, his white solid eyes glowing straight at me and his expression shocked. White hair laid over his chest and he wore heavy armor that made him twice as big and intimidating than he already was. Along with the outfit a blade twice my size and sharper than axes and hatchets combined hanged unto his back._

 

 _I feel sweat drip down the side of my face. “_   **_I shouldn’t mess with him. The other one however… He seems like a load of shit._ ** _”_

 

_“How can it be? A human? Impossible!” the one called Horseman exclaims, a mixture of bewilderment and anger in his tone. The loudness of his voice makes me flinch, and a whimper escapes my lips, my body convulsing._

 

 _I shut my eyes tightly and beg for my body to wake up back in the bed of my apartment. “_   **_No. Screw this! This is just a dream. It’s not real! Do not be afraid! Wake up, dammit!!!_  **  _” I screamed in my head._

 

_I pinch myself very hard hoping it wouldn’t hurt just like my Mormor would tell me when I was little whenever I felt I was in a bad dream. I feel my pinch hurt and hiss at the pain before swatting my hand away. Shock stiffens my body and clouds my thoughts for only seconds, the reality of what’s happening now slapping me straight in the face._

 

_I hear the azure-eyed creature snicker at me. “Look at how she trembles like a little mouse. Her eyes wide and fearful of her predators,” he teases, only making me growl at him. “She could be your one-way ticket to freedom, Horseman.”_

 

_The one called the Horseman scoffs. “Do not mock me, Watcher. I know to restore the Balance I will need to bring back all of humanity. One mere human is not enough,” the Horseman says back, not even acknowledging my presence anymore._

 

_I snap._

 

_“Let me go, you filthy beast!” I yell at the Watcher, “Where am I!? Who are you people!?” I yell at them, demanding answers._

 

_“Bite your tongue, stupid mouse! If you don’t shut it, I’ll cut it out for good measure!” the azure-eyed creature threatens._

 

 _I glare at him, unphased by his threat and try to weave out of his grip whilst scratching at his nasty face. My attempts to escape only annoys the Watcher more as he grabs my neck then smashes me back into a wall. He knocks the air out of me from his powerful slam and I choke to breathe as his grip on my neck tightens. His face moves close to mine and watches me suffocate in amusement. “_ **_Dammit… I underestimated him_ ** _,” I think regretfully._

 

_“If you keep squirming like that, you will only send yourself to your death quicker, little mouse,” he taunts. A tear escaped my eye, my lungs slowly giving away from the lack of air pressure as I can feel all the muscles in my face tightening from the suffocation._

 

 _“_ **_I guess this is it… Why do I always let my emotions get the better of me?_ ** _” I think to myself in regret.“_ **_I won’t get to see my family ever again. Maybe they’re already dead. Maybe I have nothing else to live for. Maybe my life has no meaning now anyway..._ ** _”_

 

_“STOP!!!” the thundering voice of the Horseman commands._

 

_The grip on my neck becomes loose and I fall to the ground, curling on the ground and holding my sore neck. I cough and wheeze for air, but my head becomes dizzy and light, my vision blinded by black dots in the corners of my eyes. Closing my eyes I try to focus in on my breath more so than the faint arguing between the Watcher and Horseman in the background._

 

_“...are not killing her. We’re taking her with us,” the Horseman tells the Watcher. “What?!,” they yelled in shock._

 

 _“We are_ **_not_ ** _killing or leaving the human here. Use some sense, Watcher. A young human girl such as this one survives after 100 years of an Apocalypse, does that not strike as odd to you? It’s too risky. Something is going that even the Charred Council doesn’t know about. I intend to find out what that is,” the Horseman explains making the Watcher scoff._

 

 _“_ **_...This isn’t quite what I had in mind for a zombie apocalypse_ ** _,” I think to myself again before groaning and rubbing my head in pain. “Ugh… A migraine,” I groan._

 

 _“Ugh… Fine. Pick up the little mouse and carry her to Vulgrim,” the Watcher orders. “_ **_This asshole… Why is he the one giving orders?_ ** _”_

 

_The Horseman’s eyes turn down on me and lift me into his arms. My face becomes flustered and my cheeks turn 10 shades darker than his hoodie. “H-Hey! I can walk myself you don't have to-” I ramble but then he cuts me off._

 

_“Nonsense. You’re wounded and I can’t have you trying to escape again. You will only get yourself killed.” I pouted at him and cross my arms, knowing he’s right. I groan again and rubs my temples from the migraine._

 

_“Why should that matter now? I’d rather be left here to die than be alone in this shithole,” I questioned him, frowning at the ground._

 

 _“Wouldn’t you want to know why your people are dead? Or… your family?” he questions back. I pause, my eyes widening. “_ **_He’s right. I would want to know._ ** _” I groan and rub my face. “_ **_Being here has been so scary for me, I didn’t realize how selfish I was acting before thinking. But why would he care?_ ** _”_

 

_“And for your information, I don’t care at all about you or your family. I only need you for answers so try not to cause much trouble for me. I will tell you more in what is going on until we get to Vulgrim,” the Horseman answers as if reading my mind that sent a shiver down my spine._

 

 _“_ **_...Right_ ** _,” I think to myself, giving up on asking any more questions and letting him take lead. He continues his walk down the street on our way to Vulgrim and from behind, I hear the Watcher snicker at us._

 

_“How adorable. A dog and his little friend, the mouse,” he chuckles to himself. I scrunch my nose up disgust of his humor._

 

 _“_ **_Ugh. Such a creep. His name should’ve been Creeper instead of Watcher._ ** _”_

 

 

I cover my mouth and giggle at the memory, Death giving me an odd look as I do.

 

“S-Sorry. I just remembered something funny when your brother found me,” I say, only making my giggling worse each time I repeat the memory in my head.

 

_It’s not even that funny, but knowing the Watcher it’s one hell of a good joke for me._

 

“Your brother saved me from the Apocalypse and... Even though it wasn’t out of the kindness of his heart, I don’t regret a moment of that day,” I say proudly while grinning fondly of the thought. It may have been my imagination, but I catch a glimpse of Death and his eyes appeared to have softened on me.  _His eyes are so pret-_

 

“Oh, yer such a cute soul, Agnes!” Alya says before ruffling my hair as I scoff. “Nuh uh,” I mutter out of embarrassment. Everyone chuckles at me except Death and Valus who’s still working on whatever that key is.

 

“Do thar name  _Ulthane_ ring any a’ bell, little one? He’s me brother as well,” Thane asks.

 

 

_“..You best not go touching that what ain’t yers.”_

 

_“What’s a little thief like you doan’ with a human? I don’ like it one bit.”_

_“Fly away, pigeons! ‘Fore I pluck ya!”_

 

_“You best stay here, little girl. A human won’t survive such dangerous paths.”_

 

_“Aye... til the fore. Just don’ keep me waitin’ too lang, lassy.”_

 

 

My heart clenches at the last words I remember of Ulthane, his words touched me in a way I can’t describe.

 

“It does, but it’s very faint. I can hear his voice but I cannot paint a perfect picture of what he looks like in my head. Seeing you sort of helps, but no matter how much I stare I cannot see his face,” I reply.  _Why is everything so hard to remember?_

 

Thane stares at me with sympathy then smiles. “Ye tried yer bes’,” he says to me appreciatively, a smile on my face returning.

 

“Hm,” Valus grunts at his sister to catch her attention, taking out the large key from the furnace and placing it unto the anvil.

 

“It’s time,” Elder Eideard says, “We will have to hold off this conversation for another time.” He turns to Alya and nods.

 

Alya snickers. “I been waiting to do this fur a lang time,” she says then grabs a large hammer. Muria puts her hand on my shoulder. “Take a couple of steps back for this, little one,” she informs me and I do as told. We all then watch as Alya brings her hammer up in the air and pounds it unto the constructed key three times, a blue ray of light shooting up into the ceiling each time. My lips part once again awe as I watch the scene, dumbfounded of this new reality of which I’m a part of.

 

I feel someone’s eyes stare at the side of my head and I turn to see who it is, catching Death turned his own head back to Alya. I frown.  _Was he… staring at me?_  I shake my head and do the same.  _No… he couldn’t have._

 

Valus takes the key with his protected hand - thank God - and dips into a cauldron full of water, steam emitting from the scalding key. He hands it to Elder Eideard who has a dimpled smile on his face as he takes the key.

 

“Ah… It is finished, then. At long last,” he says with a pleased expression and turns to Death. “Death, this is a Maker’s Key, and you best take it now before I come to my senses.”

 

Death chuckles deeply. “You seem more likely to lose them, old one,” he responds and takes the key from Eideard.

 

“A problem, aye. But there is a solution. The Guardian. Meant to be our greatest weapon, and capable of clearing the forest around the Tree. But an earthquake drove us from the Foundry and, now, I fear something else roams within. The Guardian was never finished.”

 

“If the Guardian is your masterwork, how am I to complete him?”

 

“In the forest lies another construct. One of the few remaining who has not fallen to Corruption. He is not as vast as the Guardian, but his heart is strong. Seek him out, and he will guide you to the Foundry. There, you may activate the Guardian, using the Maker’s Key.”

 

 _Wow… So on any construct, Death can awaken them with a key? How cryptic…_ I frown, my thoughts suddenly going back to Blackroot.  _Is that how Blackroot came to be? He never really talked much about his past. Then again, there was that other giant, too, I woke up to the Fjord. Maybe his soul wasn’t awakened._

 

“The constructs are awakened… By a  _key_?” Death asks with disbelief.

 

“Aye,” Eideard says, “Constructs do not have a soul. Not like you or I. Not until that soul is given. This key unlocks the stone, and prepares it for the ebb and flow of a maker’s life force. In fact, it will bring back to life most any construct you find in the realm.”

 

Death scoffs. “And what makes you think I have a soul, old one?”

 

_… You saved me._

 

“Isn’t that what troubles you?” Eideard says. Death stares at him in thought of his words.  _I don’t think… he realizes._

 

Death goes back on topic. “How will I know when I’ve found this construct?”

 

“Aren’t they just those massive creatures whom are made of stone and branches?,” I ask Eideard, interjecting into the conversation. “Right you are, little one,” Eideard confirms and smiles at me proudly.

 

“You’ve met a construct?” Death questions me and I nod.

 

“Well… Sort of. They were sleeping,” I answer a vague response.

 

“You must have seen Oran then. He is the Warden’s brother. With this key, you will able to awaken him and satisfy your curiosity about him,” Eideard informs, my eyes become wide with excitement.  _It’s odd to be so excited to meet someone that has nothing to do with me. However, seeing him when I first woke up on that foreign ground… It gave me hope._

 

My mind roams back to Blackroot. “Will he… Remember anything of his past?”

 

My question sends a curious look to Elder Eideard’s face. “Most constructs possess but a fraction of a soul. Just enough to drive them and give them purpose. But through other's course the whole of a maker’s being; his memories, his emotions… a story half-remembered.”

 

_Ah… That must be why Blackroot struggles with his memories. The remaining of his soul has taken away along with his memories. I feel for you, Blackroot… I really do._

 

“...Life weighs heavy on us all. Not even stone can bear,” Eideard adds sympathetically. I smiled sadly at him and nodded in understanding.

 

“But life starts anew and grows each time like a simple plant. Remember that as well, little one,” Muria inserts her own words of wisdom. Hearing those words warms my heart and fills me back with the inspiration.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Muria,” I giggle and put on my best grin.

 

Death clears his throat to catch our attention and all heads turn back to him. Although his mask covered his obvious look of impatience, he would raise an eyebrow towards Eideard and me for them to keep on with their conversation. I sigh and wave my hand, “Sorry, sorry. Carry on.”

 

His eyes sadly look away from mine and back to Eideard’s grey ones. “If Wardens can resist Corruption, why not use them to cleanse your realm?” Death inquires.

 

“Sadly, the Wardens were called when the seals were broken… the maker’s toll to be paid by the end of the war. This Warden is all that remains.”

 

_Major oof._

 

I frown at myself.

 

 _...Where did that come from?_ I shake off my thoughts.  _Must be from my time when I was a normal human being._

 

“Hm… Then the seals were broken…,” I hear Death mutter to himself. I look up at him and wonder to myself.  _Wonder what he’s thinking._

 

“Indeed, Horseman,” Eideard says as Death walks towards down the stairs, “And good luck.”

 

My eyes widen and I hold out my hand for him. “Wait!” I yell at him. Death halts in his tracks, startled by my sudden yell and everyone's eyes land on me. I blush with embarrassment for having opened my mouth so vehemently.  _Oh geez, that was embarrassing. Well say something now, stupid, everyone’s staring at you!_

 

“I… I-I want to come with you… Please? I still need to get back to Ingrid," I ask anxiously and bite my lip. 

 

Death’s eyes stare me down with a look that says ‘No way that’s happening’. I gulp at how intense the eye contact is and regret my intentions on ever asking.  _But I can’t back down now. I’ve come this far and I must keep going till I finish it._

 

“I know you have more important things to do like saving War and restoring humanity and the last thing you need to do is to babysit me. But I can’t sit here and have the answers I’m looking for come to me. There’s a pattern following and I can’t break it… I have to come with you,” I beg.

 

Death sighs and looks away, placing a hand on his forehead. He shakes his head.

 

“You are too weak, little human. It would be best if you stayed here with the Makers. You will only slow me down anyway,” Death opined. I lower my eyebrows at him, a flashback of War again coming back.

 

_“You must stay here where it’s safe. Or else you will slow me down…”_

 

I grip my cane tighter.

 

_You know what? I’m tired of people always thinking so low of me. I’ll show them what I’m made of._

 

I stride my way towards him without once breaking eye contact, my anger pulsating and I dig my finger into his bare chest.

 

“Listen here, Mr. Thinks-He-Can-Handle-Everything. I know I’m not as powerful or strong as you but I can perfectly take care of myself! I have been on my own in the blistering cold for  **months** , trying to survive each day without starving or being eaten alive by those damned Prowlers while collecting stupid chapters for a greedy demon so he could not take my soul to be damned for! And in the aftermath of that, I lose my fucking leg! But here I am now, still standing, healthy and alive!” I yelled at him until my voice became scratchy at the end after not using my voice in such a way for so long.

 

His orange eyes stare at me in surprise, the silence of others looking over at us in astonishment of my bravery…  _Or was it foolish to do that? Is he going to kill me now? Why do I always have to open my big, fat mouth?_

 __  
  
“Fine,” he says.

 

_… Huh?_

 

Now it’s my turn to look surprised at him. “Wait. Really? I can come with you?” I asked excitedly.

 

Death rolls his eyes and shrugs. “Yes, you can. But you must do exactly as I tell you to. And… we will get your somewhat  _little friend_  before we head to the Temple. I am not too keen on being a human’s babysitter and I can’t always be there to save you.”

 

His eyes squint at me.

 

“Am I clear?”

  
  
I look around at everyone who has proud expressions on their faces and with a wide grin, I nod at Death, determination and confidence filling me.

  
  
“Crystal.”


End file.
